


Why did Andy know so much about the Sun?

by lita



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking heads trying to answer exactly the title of the question. Who didn't have that question while watching 'The Search Committee? Spoilers for up to that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did Andy know so much about the Sun?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own all these wonderful characters.

Gabe: "It's useless knowledge anyway. What could you possibly achieve by knowing the diameter of the sun? He was so stupid and I didn't see what Erin saw in him in the first place."

Erin: "Really? I didn't know he was so geeky. Well, I know he's smart so I wouldn't be surprised if he knows a lot of things. He possibly likes to read a lot. He's really helpful with his knowledge as well. If only he knows that I really like him, I'll be very happy."

Jim: "I'm as surprised as you are. I thought he only knew about singing and making nick names. Perhaps he was chasing a girl who really liked science. Hey, you could only guess what makes Andy so, hmmm, Andy."

Toby: "I don't know. I guess everybody knows some things better than other people. Michael said that I really knew how to push his buttons without even trying. Sorry, he has left so I shouldn't say anything about him." _shrugged_

Kelly: "Oh, my gosh! Could it possibly be because he has the Slumdog Millionaire experience? Like he has all this knowledge when he tried to overcome all his life obstacles. Except he's rich so he wouldn't be working as a tea server or picking pockets. That movie was so romantic. I usually go for movies like Twilight which has all the hunks but Ryan really wanted to see Slumdog, he said it was critically acclaimed, which usually translates to boring. I promised Ryan I would go to Slumdog if he would see 'Twilight' and 'Sex and the City'. It's only fair!"

Creed: "Which one again is Andy? The tall one, the singing one, or the one with the big head?"

Andy: "Duh, I went to Cornell so of course I know a lot of things." _beat_ "Well, Walter Bernard Junior, my younger brother really excelled in everything he studied for. My parents said if only all their boys were as talented as Walter. I was Walter before so I knew they also meant me. I actually got A's for all my science classes at school. Walter said science was for dorks, but I know all girls dig dorks. Why else did all the girls glance sideways at me, laugh and whisper to their friends? I guessed they would say 'That Andy is so smart, do you mind if I date him first?' Besides, my parents said that at least I'm good in science so there's still some hope. I'm their only hope so I couldn't disappoint them" _beat_ "Oh, why didn't I know the distance from the Sun to the Earth? Well, I was taken by surprise by Gabe's question after the windows question. I panicked and blanked out, but I totally saved it by giving all this trivia knowledge about the Sun."


End file.
